Cinderella Who?
by ohmysweettangerrines
Summary: everybody knows Cinderella story...that when the clock strikes at 12:00 she will drop her glass shoe... and the memory from that night still remains in her mind but this story is totally different.. when the class strikes at 12:00 she will not drop her glass shoe neither do she will remember anything from that night
1. Grand ball and bet?

**Authors Notes: I am also ohmysweettangerines but I forgot my email on that account so I decided to make another one and type here my stories from there my username was still the same though I dobbled the "r" in tangerine which made my user name ohmysweettangerrines see ?**

* * *

An announcement was made last week that every girl is invited to come in the grand ball to be held at the kingdom.. reason because for the crowned prince to find his future wife, As expected a lot of girls squealed in joy because they might catch the attention of the prince, most of the girls rushed upon hearing this announcement, they gather all the finest accessories.. Who knows maybe one of them may be chosen.

* * *

**Sakura's Residence**

"Mom" shouted the girl with green permed hair matching to her eye color

"What is it? My lovely daughter?" A middle-age woman uttered as she stare at her daughter

"This morning, I went to the marker and I heard that" she paused The middle –aged woman stares at her wondering what the news is all about "The palace was holding a grand ball and everyone is invited" she continued and squealed

"Dream on, sis, the prince would chose me instead of you" bluttered the girl with pink hair while turning around.

"Never going to happen, Luna" Sumire chuckled

"Stop, arguing my lovely daughters, and both of you will be chosen" the middle-aged woman replied, then she looked around "Where is that slave?" she asked giving a frustrated look

"MIKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN"

**Meanwhile..**

The young brunette having a waistline long brunette hair was busy sweeping the dry leaves in their backyard, she heard someone is calling her she sighed "That's my cue" she said

**Mikan's P.O.V**

On my way to the house I saw my stepmother looking at me in disgust

"Mikan, I like you to make a beautiful dress for my lovely daughter's" she stared

"Clothes... For what? Is it their birthday gain" Mikan chuckled

"What's so funny?" Summire asked while raising her brows

"No..t…h..ing is just that you always ask me to make clothes for you birthday and you celebrated 5 or 8 birthdays last year"Mikan mumbled between her laugh

"Stop, laughing!... slave don't have the right to laugh…"the middle-aged woman posed for a while " Oh, and that dress is for the ball next week.. Oh, you might ask me if you can come do you?... well NO BECAUSE THIS IS NOT A FREAKING CINDRERELLA STORY… AND YOU ARE NO CINDERELLA THIS IS REAL LIFE!" she shouted

MIkan lowered her head "Well, I never put myself in Cinderella shoes.. And neither do I think am her…. I knew, I wouldn't be one.. well when do you need the clothes?"

"next Tuesday" they said in unison (sumire and her stepmom)

"Okay, I'll better start working I have only five days left before the event"

"Go... And get lost" her stepmother ordered

Mikan went to her room, she was looking for something after some minutes she found what she been looking for "_Perfect "_she smiled

There revealed a mini machine " Hotaru's INVENTION 104 DRESS MAKING DEVICE JUST TYPE YOUR CLOTHING PREFERENCE AND POOF IN JUST A DAY THE CLOTHES WILL BE COMPLETELY DONE… FOR A elegant PARTY YOU'RE GOING TO WAIT FOR 4 DAYS"

Tears started to fall in her hazel brown eyes "Hotaru" she whispered while wiping the tears from her eyes

"What is it Baka" a voice said

"Am I just hearing things or did I just hear Hotaru's Voice?" Mikan stated wonderingly

"Turn around Baka" the voice replied

Without thinking Mikan did turned around and she saw Hotaru

Mikan hugged her so tight, she was wondering why Hotaru wasn't pushing her like before when they were still a kid "maybe she misses me too" Mikan thought

"Hotaru" Mikan uttered tears still falling from her eyes

"Stop, crying baka" Hotaru stated

**Hyugga's Mansion**

**Natsume's P.O.V**

_"__I can't believe it, my old man wanted me to marry some unknown girl from the ball… well based on my intuitions most of the girls that would come are fan girls"_

"So, Natsume you are thinking that all the girls are fan girl?" Ruka teased

"Ruka, why do you know how to read my mind?" Natsume said coldly

"C'mon Natsume I known you since we are diapers… well about that fan girl thing maybe not all of them is a fan girl of yours or not head over heels over you" Ruka mumbled

"We, all knew Ruka, that your fiancée Imai is the only girl who didn't go gaga over me" Natusme uttered as the-matter-of-fact-tone .. he let out a deep sigh "_I hope there is one" Natsume thought _

**Back at Sakura's Mansion**

**Hoaru's P.O.V**

"Hotaru, I'm glad you are here" Mikan squealed

"Well, I came just to check you out" Hotaru uttered with her common stoic expression

"Really, well I'm okay" Mikan giggled

"You, know Mikan that you are pretty bad at lying… you knew that right " Hotaru stated worriedly

"U..mmmm? is that so?" Mikan stated while scratching her head

"I'll be going" Hotaru stooped at stared at her friend "Mikan.. Take care of yourself"

"I will" Mikan stated with that Hotaru left

After 5 days…..

**MIkan's P.O.V**

"MIKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAN" called my stepmother

"What! "Mikan exclaimed as she rushed towards her stepsister's room

Mikan arrived and saw the makeup of her step sisters it was heavy, she can't help but laugh but good thing she was able to hold it

They were referring to the clothes that Mikan made…. Mikan helped them out and finally everything was set. I offered them to fix their make-up but I guess they want to be a clown

"Can, I go with you "The word just came out from Mikan's mouth

"NO… I told you, Fairy tales are never going to happen to you… besides it's just on books or in movies.. But this is real life Mikan no pixie dust, No fairy god mother, No pumpkin turning into carriage.. Besides Ugly girl like you deserve to go there" stepmother utter as she pushed Mikan in a dark room and locked her in

"There... you deserve to be there" the three laughed in unison

**Meanwhile In Hyugga's Mansion**

The Mansion is full of girls squealing like there is no tomorrow… The hall was arranged perfectly and the theme was masquerade

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"My, ears is going to bleed those noisy girls" Natsume uttered while clutching his fist

"Irritated are we?" a voice from a far said

"Blackmailer?"

"So, calling you are calling me blackmailer?" Hotaru uttered while clicking her camera

"Stop taking pictures of me!" Natsume uttered as he run fingers through his hair

"Hn" Hotaru just keep on taking pictures of Natsue "Wanna bet?" Hotaru asked her cousin and a money sign was in her eyes

"What is it?" Natsume asked while raising her brows

"Well, you told me that all the girls here are fan girl of yours right?" Hotaru asked sill there is a money sign in her eyes

"What are you Implying?" Natsume uttered

"Well, is just that there is one girl who is not going to be gaga over you" Hotaru utter and continued clicking her camera

"Well, if there is none… you will quit blackmailing my bestfriend" Natsume uttered as he slid his hands to his pocket

"Deal, and if there is one… you will admit in the National TELIVISION that you Natsume Hyuga is in love for the first time and would send me a $500,000,000 IN MY ACOUNT… DEAL?"

"Deal"

_"__Let's see Hyugga I have my trump card, victory is mine" Hotaru thought_

Mikan's P.O.V

Mikan is sobbing "Serves you right" Luna uttered

After everybody is gone for good, something or someone appeared in front of MiKAN

A gay looking man he has light yellow hair and a pair of brown eyes

"Mikan-chan" the gay looking man started " I've been watching you for the whole time

"GHOSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSTTTTTTTTTT" Mikan shouted in horror

"I'm no ghost" he said and smiled brightly " I'm here to help you" he continued

"Help me?... but how you are a GHOSSTTT" Mikan said while covering her eyes

"Stop covering your eyes dear" he said

I stopped covering my eyes and stared for him for a second "Then you are you a gay ghost?"

"Eh?... No.. I'm not gay.. and I'm no ghost.. I'm a spirit of this house and I come to help you"

"Spirit.. you say… but spirits are ghost too" Mikan uttered while hugging her knees

"No… dear.. let's just put it this way.. say I'm a genie" the man uttered

"So, I'm Narumi, and I was sent here to help you to come to the ball"

(fast forward POOF mikan is transformed into a beautiful gal)

"But Mikan, let me remind you that when the clock strikes at 12:00 you're going back to the original form just like Cinderella and you will forget everything .. Every detail that happen during that Night" Narumi utter while staring at Mikan with a serious face

"Okay then" he said as he sprinkle a dust over Mikan "There.. On the count of three you'll be in front of the mansion

Poof

Mikan now is in front of Natsume's mansion

* * *

there are six chapters of this story in my old account I'm lazy in transferring it here .. but I would transfer it eventually during sem break.. which is near.. :)


	2. Dance? who is she?

Chapter 2:

Dance? Who is she?

And on the count of three, Mikan was in front of the palace

**Mikan's P.O.V**

"_just like Cinderella, but she is not true right? I am not really like her"_

A huge gate was in front of her, the guards opened the door and there revealed the grand ball, there was a long red carpet, she walk to the red carpet, flowers scattered everywhere, Every girl that will walk there was a petals to be thrown. In the end of the carpet there was a big booth you need to register your name on It.

"_is this really necessary?"_

She walked near the booth "Put your name my lady" the boy with dirty brown hair uttered, he was wearing a prescription glass and he is wearing a messenger outfit

I look upon the paper and saw the name of my step-sisters and they even added some text in that paper.

**List..**

**Luna Koizumi … mother of the childreeennnnsss of Prince Hyugga**

**Sumire Shouda…. Soon to be married to Prince Hyugga**

I chuckled reading those words, I held the pen and posed for a while before writing, If I'm going to right my real name that will lead me to being caught by my stepmom and plus I will not remember anything from this night so I will just put a different name instead

I started writing down my name in the paper which is my fake name of course

"Yuri Andou"

The man whith prescription glasses stares at me and gave me a confuse look, Could It be he knew who am I?

"Is there something wrong?" I asked

He shook his head "Nothing" he replied

After that I proceed to the tables…

**Yuu's P.O.V**

I was still staring in the girl who just signed up, she actually looks like that someone I knew, but I can't remember who she was though

"Yuuuuu" someone called my name

I quickly run from where the voice was coming, it was Koko the head guard of this palace, he told me that the king ordered to announce the prince's arrival

I quickly blew the trumpet to signal the prince's arrival "Everyone please stand up the Prince is coming"

The gate from the Royal room opened revealing the prince. Girls begun to squeal in joy as soon as the prince walk to the centre hall.

The king begun to say his welcome remarks "Everyone" he started as he look to the crowd "Here is my son, the crowned prince... soon to be the next king of this palace... and soon to be one of the lucky girl here tonight may be chosen to be his wife... if you will win his heart" he stated and stare at his son giving him a look-speak up

"HN..." he said as he ran fingers to his hair.

**Hotaru's P.O.V**

**"**_That baka cousin of mine... He was thinking he might win the bet... Well fat chance Hyugga." _Hotaru thought, as she stare to the girl who is currently wondering in the hall, she grabbed something in her pocket it was a baka gun, she aimed it to the girl who is currently wondering around and poof she was able to aim it... Then...

**Natsume's P.O.V**

I was currently walking escaping all of the girls who tried to asked me to dance, Till a girl with blue hair bumped on me

"Sorry" she said in a soft voice, she was about to leave when I grabbed her hand

"What? "She asked looking at me confusingly

"Sorry won't do"

"What?" she said raising her brows "I believe that saying sorry is the appropriate thing to do when you hurt someone" she said while crossing her arms

"You don't know who am I?" I asked her

She shook her head "Can you please let go of me" she protested

"So, you don't really know me at all?" I asked her wondering if she is just faking it all of the girls in town knew me and the girl in front of me doesn't know me?

"Ah.. I get it" she started "FAME!" she said and started singing "You are referring to that song right… don't you know who I am and there goes FAME!" she chucked a vein popped in my head

"You!" I heard a laughing sound I saw Ruka and Hotaru laughing at me I glared at them but only Ruka stopped laughing but that Imai never stopped there was even a money sign on her eyes

"Uh..mm" Can you please let go of me cause you're hurting me

"hn"

Suddenly the girl earlier with pink hair, blue eyes, with too much make up on her face appeared

"Prince Natsume-sama can you dance with me" she said battling her eyelashes

"Actually, I can't, I already have someone" I replied

"Who? That Ugly girl?" she asked angrily

"…."

I left that pink haired girl talking and dragged the blue girl with me in the dancing area

"Hey.. What are you doing?" she asked

"…."

"Hey" she said as I held her waist and started to dance

"Say another word or I'll kiss you" I said, that statement made her quiet

"Who are you anyway?" she asked

Seriously, she doesn't know who am I? Interesting huh..

"The prince"

"Seriously?" she said in a serious face

"…."

"Tck.. just stop talking" I ordered

**Mikan's P.O.V**

_FLASH BACK_

_When the clock strikes at twelve everything will be back to normal just like Cinderella but the twist it you will also forget what happen during that dance…or night is that okay with you?"_

_Mikan nodded… "Okay then I would transform you now to a princess like poof Mikan was wearing a beautiful dress_

_"But how would I know if it was already 12:00" I asked while scratching my head_

_"Well you will hear this sound"_

_Panda Panda Panda DANCE_

_Um alright_

_End of flash back_

"Hey blue haired girl what is your name?" He asked

"_Blue? My hair wasn't blue.. ahh maybe that's this spirit magic"_

_Pada Panda Panda DANCEEE_

_"Crap I better go it's 12:00"_

"what was that strange sound" I heard him asked

"Nothing…" I said, I slowly removed my hands to him and get my glass shoe and run as fast as I could "Follow her" I heard him order…

I was outside the palace when everything is blurry... After that everything went black out

**Normal P.O.V**

The birds are chripping, the sun shines so bright, as the stepmother unlocked the room where she locked Mikan a vein popped in her head when she saw she was still sleeping

"Get up you lazy ass" she commanded

"Five more minutes" Mikan mumbled

"You!, you have a nerve to order me around" her stepmother stated angrily

Mikan quickly stood up rubbing her eyes and stretches her hands "Good Morning' she stated

"What's good in morning anyway" Sumire smummbled

"What's the problem perm? Oh how was the dance last night?" Mikan asked wonderingly

"You,little wrench, I told you to work not to talk about my daughters' life so If you please…. WORK NOW" her stepmother ordered while pinching her ears

"I will"

With that Mikan quickly go where she belong cleaning duty

**Natsume's P.O.V**

"_But how could I find her.. I don't even know her name?"_

"Looks like my cousin is thinking of the girl last night" I heard a common voice and I Know who is it

"What are you babbling?"

"Well, I think that girl is smart, to think that she will get her glass shoe for she knew that maybe that will be a piece of evidence in finding her"

"Whatever.. get lost" I commanded

She shrugged her shoulders " I was supposed to tell you that I might help in looking for her but I guess you don't need my help at all"

She posed for a while and continued "About the money please sent it to my account" she said with a grin

"Blackmailer" I called

"What?" she asked giving me a stoic look?

"About the money, I could double it when you help me find her"

"Are you sure about that" and there was her eyes again with money sign

"Hn.."

Hotaru's P.O.V

That Mikan baka will make me richer

With that Hotaru left the palace

"_well for now… this will be interesting…" she thought as she saw her fiancé_

"Hotaru.. why are you laughing alone.. I rarely see you laugh like that?" Ruka uttered in a confuse tone

'Can't I just smile just for a while?" I stated

"Let me guess you blackmailed, Natsume again" Ruka asked worriedly

Hotaru smirked

"Well I guess you just did"

With that the two couple made their way to their home…


	3. Meet Aoi

**Chapter 3 Meet Aoi**

**Mikan's P.O.V**

The young brunette was asked to visit the market place, her step mother told her to buy some ingredients because she would make food. _"Did she actually said that she would prepare something to eat like cooking? Since when did she get interested in doing house hold stuff?" She thought_

It was already 10:00 in the morning, I fixed my hair in a braided pigtail style, I grabbed my pink polka dotted umbrella and my basket and walk

"I'm going" I uttered "_But who cares anyway" I thought_

**Aoi's P.O.V**

**"**Oh, crap, I'm deeply much in trouble, these people couldn't recognize me because of looks... and now they are torturing me, I need someone who could help me but could be there anyone?

Flashback.

_Aoi saw his dear brother was chatting with Ruka she tried to distract them by aiming the rabbit of Ruka, She grabbed her sling shot and hit the rabbit… Kami.. sama forgive me for hurting Urasagi I prayed.._

_On my first try I wasn't able to hit it but on my second try the rabbit jumped off into my brother's face and the rabbit was stuck_

_Sorry rabbit.. Sorry dear brother I said as I clasped my hands to the air_

_As I went to the maid's room to steal some maids clothing so I can safely go out the palace.. Good thing there is no maid inside... From there Aoi grabbed some maids clothes and quickly went outside the palace_

_End of flash back_

_**STILL Aoi's P.O.V**_

" Just give me your money little girl" the man with a star tattoo uttered, he has a black hair and silver eyes

"Stop it" a voice said

The man turn his gaze from where the voice was coming from, It was a girl with a brunette hair and haze brown eyes, She closes her umbrella and tried to shoo the man away but the man was able to grabbed her umbrella and started using it as a sword in attacking, she was good at dodging she was able to block every move the man was pulling.

She grabbed something on her pocket it's a mini gun she started shooting the man she didn't stop loading the gun "Apologized to the girl" she stated as she stopped shooting but the gun as still pointed to the man

"Why should I?" he asked

"Apologize of else I wouldn't stop shooting you with his" she said while raising the gun again

"Not apologizing aren't we?" she asked

The man quickly apologized to me "I'm sorry miss" the man said as he bowed down and started running

"Are you okay? "I heard her asked

**Mikan's P.O.V**

**"**Are you okay?" I asked the girl in front of me, she has a pair of crimson eyes and a raven hair

"Uhm... yeah" she stated looking at me

I lend out my hand to help her get up she stood up and started dusting her clothes

"Thank you for saving me Uhmm?" she stated

"Mikan.. Mikan Sakura and how about you what is your name?" I asked

"Oh.. It's Aoi.. Hyu… Aoi Yuu" she said

"Oh Aoi chan what a cute name " I said while giggling

"By chance you are alone? Or you have someone with you?"

"I'm by myself" she said while lowering her head

**Aoi's P.O.V**

**"**Do you want me to drop you of at your house?" she offered

"Ahh… no need for that" she need not to know about me… or else I will be in a great danger

"No.. young misss I should sent you home… who knows maybe those guys will follow you" she said

I must think … think think,,, "Well I don't have a home, I only serve as a maid in the palace"

She looked at me confusingly…

"Wait… we have a palace?"


End file.
